Dual-band wireless (e.g., WI-FI) devices are capable of operating (e.g., transmitting and/or receiving wireless signals) on the 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz frequency bands, simultaneously. For example, a dual-band wireless device may transmit and/or receive wireless signals on a 2.4 GHz wireless channel while concurrently transmitting and/or receiving wireless signals on a 5 GHz wireless channel. Further, due to the wide bandwidth of the 5 GHz frequency band, modern wireless devices may include multiple 5 GHz (5G) radios that may be operated concurrently to increase the throughput of the device. For example, a WI-FI access point (AP) with two 5G radios may allocate the first 5G radio for wireless communications with a first client device, and may allocate the second 5G radio for wireless communications with a second client device. Alternatively, the AP may use both 5G radios to increase the bandwidth of communications for a single client device (e.g., using multiple spatial streams).
The entire 5 GHz frequency spectrum (e.g., 5.15-5.835 GHz) is typically available to each 5G radio of a wireless device. For example, during initialization, each 5G radio may select any channel in the 5 GHz frequency band on which to transmit and/or receive wireless signals. Moreover, in conventional wireless devices, each 5G radio operates independently of other 5G radios residing on the same device. However, allowing multiple 5G radios on the same device to operate simultaneously and independently of one another may result in one 5G radio operating in the same 5 GHz channel as another 5G radio, thus causing signal interference and isolation problems.